Sleepless Nights
by BunnyKoi
Summary: It's been five years since they broke up from their nonexistent relationship. They moved on from their painful years in high school and have freed themselves from each other with the promise of better future. But their paths have crossed again, and with no clear sight of the future ahead, can they really fix what they had? Or go at each other's throats? Squeal to "A Love Like War"
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Brick stood on the sidewalk, his mouth agape in awe and confusion.

He looked over the address again and again, making sure that this was correct. He was standing on Fairborn Street in the third district—just outside the bad neighborhoods in Townsville, but still close enough to be part of the hood. It was an old, two-story house with the windows boarded up, the blue paint thinning along the corners, the grass was so tall it could reach his hips; all of it surrounded by a decent iron fence packed together with other houses of the same size in a row on the same street.

This ...was the house his old man had left him.

Brick Alexander Jojo had not planned on returning to Townsville for a long time. He had graduated college early, but had decided to stay around the campus to make a profit for a little longer. Stanford was crawling with privileged, social elites that would pay ridiculously just to get high off of his product. And they were too stupid enough to play right into his hands. Of course, college in general had been a big blur for him. Classes were almost too easy; Brick had majored in robotics engineering, since robots were badass, but he hardly got to play around the labs until after his freshman year. He was so bored his first year.

But he got popular with the students pretty quickly. Between the sorority parties, beer keggers, and bonfires Brick was amazed at himself he could still go to class hungover and pass his classes. Not to mention—the college girls. He had honestly believed that the stories of college girls being horny and sexually active were over exaggerated in his preteen years, but now that he had first had experience, he and his dick can confirm the truth.

It was fun the first semester, but after a while, he would think about home. He would think about Townsville, his friends, his brother and—

Brick punched himself on the arm for thinking about _her_.

She was on his mind the entire time he was at Stanford—she was supposed to be there with him, but because of him, she moved to Yale instead. Everything could have been different had he had not…said those things to her in high school. But that was the past now, its over. And he would never see her again.

That was his mantra, and he was sticking to it.

After college, Brick picked up a good steady job in an automobile business—he had take a couple of automobile classes, so he was pretty familiar with it. He would call and talk to his brothers who stuck around Townsville and staying out of trouble. Whenever he would come home for a visit, he would never stray far from his neighborhood until it was time to go back. He was a good son, checking up on his father every now and then. No girlfriend. Steady cash. Bills paid—mostly. Brick was doing well for himself.

That was until his father passed away from a heart-attack.

It took everyone by surprise.

By the time Boomer and Butch had finally moved out, the old man seemed perfectly fine. But a year later, he had a heart-attack, and died in his house. Butch found him about an hour later, and called his brothers. They were devastated at the loss of the only other man in the world who gave a shit about them. The boys did what they could to give their father a good burial service. A few guests came to give their condolences, relatives they had never heard from in years stopped by to grieve, but didn't bother to chip in for the funeral costs.

Three days after they put their father underground, the boys were given a will and testament. Of course, Mr. Jojo didn't have a lot of money to leave behind the boys—if anything it was debt—but he had did put some thing away for his sons. To Boomer, he left behind an engagement ring that belonged to their grandmother. To Butch, he left him the bar he had owned, and asked him to continue running the business. Or sell it, it was his choice. And to Brick, he left him a house.

To be honest, Brick would rather have the bar.

After walking up the stoop and unlocking the door, Brick stepped into a fucking dump. There was dust everywhere, broken furniture trash all over the floor, and graffiti all over the walls.

"What the fuck, old man? You expect me to live here?"

He kicked a beer bottle out of the way and explored the house more. There was a large space when he walked in—assuming it was for the living room, walking past it, he saw a lighter colored area with a stove and cabinets, the kitchen, minus the table and refrigerator. He noticed the rusted water heater sitting in the corner, and figured he could fix it up a bit. He saw a door and found out it was the downstairs bathroom—expect it was just a toilet. Not very sanitary, in his opinion. There were two sets of stairs, one in the living room and one in the kitchen, leading up to the second floor. The stairs in the kitchen were too dilapidated to walk on, so he tried the on in the living room. Slowly walking up the stairs, he was greeted with a hallway of five doors. All of the rooms were empty, aside from the trash, and one of them was a bathroom—complete with a bathtub. There was a door on the ceiling leading to the attic, but after pulling the cord, Brick jumped back just as the ladder collapsed to the floor in a broken mess.

"Fucking termites."

He coughed and swatted away the dust as he descended back to the first floor and out of the house for some fresh air. After catching his breath for a good five minutes, he dug into his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He sat on the concrete stoop for ten minutes more smoking in deep thought as always. The only thing that was occupying this mind was: "What the fuck, pops?"

Brick was twenty-three years old. What the hell was he going to do with a shitty dump like this?

He didn't have time to fix all of it. That was too much work and money he was not going to waste.

Brick sighed in his hands. At least it was quiet, aside from the police sirens in the distance and someone's dog barking nonstop. The sounds of Townsville.

Brick pulled his phone out of his pocket once he heard it ring, and answered it. "Hey."

"Hey" Boomer answered. "How's the house?"

"A piece of shit is what it is. I think it was one of dad's stupid jokes." He took a drag and exhaled.

"Dude, you can fix it up."

"Oh yeah, let me dip into my pot of gold I have buried in my ass to pay to clean it up."

Boomer sighed. "It was just a suggestion. Anyway, are you coming back to my place or are you leaving town again?"

Brick shook his head. "Nah. I'm staying here. Last job sort of busted on me."

"That's what you get for stealing cars for a living." Boomer scolded.

"Made damn good money, that's for sure." Brick couldn't go back. His boss told him to lay low for a while—which that meant he was done with work indefinitely. "Where are you going?"

"Ah, Butch called, saying he need some extra hands running the bar."

"Alright, I'll meet you there soon. I need to pay a ticket."

"Okay." Brick hung up, finished his cigarette and tossed it aside.

He locked the front door—didn't know why. This was place wasn't worth breaking into. After closing the gate, he hopped in his car and drove away praying to never see that house again.

* * *

"REBECCA! COME ON! IT'S TIME TO FOR SCHOOL!"

Blossom quickly brushed out the knots in her hair before tying it up in a ponytail with her red ribbon. She rushed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where the Professor had finished cooking breakfast.

The Professor smiled at his daughter. "Excited about your first day?"

"Too excited." Blossom huffed as she spread peanut butter and jelly on slices of bread and put them together. She cut the sandwich in half cutting the crusts off expertly. "I don't want to late in the slightest. REBECCA! COME AND GET YOUR BREAKFAST!"

The Professor set the table with a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice. "Sweetheart, calm down. You need to eat your breakfast. First day on the job requires a healthy, nutritious first meal." He said adding another plate of food on the table.

Blossom wrapped the sandwich in a plastic bag before putting in a brown paper sack along with some apple slices, cookies and a bottle of juice. "I don't have time to calm down." She rushed back to the bathroom fixing her make-up and straightened out her suit before rushing back to the kitchen for a quick sip of coffee. "This is my first actual job. No more part-time jobs. I can finally start saving away money to buy a place for me and Rebecca."

"Oh Blossom. You know I don't mind you and Rebecca staying here as much as you need." He reassured.

"I know, Professor, but it'll be better this way. We won't move far. I saw a couple of affordable apartments in the city, not too far from her school or from the city hall. Not to mention, the commute from the suburbs to the city can be quite exhausting." Blossom reasoned.

The Professor smiled nonetheless. "I mean it, honey. You two are always welcomed here anytime you like."

Blossom smiled at her father before walking down the hall. She opened the door to her right to a yellow and baby pink room that clearly belonged to a little girl. It was relatively clean compared to yesterday—few dolls and toys on the ground, no clothes outside of their intended places. A small bookshelf matching the pink childish décor, a small bed with a pink comforter and matching pillows. Blossom sighed.

"Rebecca, I don't have time for hide-n-seek. Come out, so we can go." Blossom checked underneath the covers and underneath the bed. With only on option left, Blossom opened the closet door only for the door the close itself shut.

"I don't wanna go to school!"

"Rebecca, you have to go to school. It is not an option."

"I don't like it there! I wanna stay here with grandpa!"

Blossom sighed in her hands. "Rebecca, I don't understand. You were so excited about school yesterday. What changed sweetheart?"

She heard a mumble from the other side of the door.

"Excuse me?"

"...they make fun of me …and call me names…"

"Is it because of your eyes again?" Blossom suspected, and was quickly confirmed with a small: "yes". Blossom opened the closet door and wasn't met with any protests. A small girl sat hunched into a little ball with her head on her knees. Her orange hair was pulled back with a red headband, and she wore a blue overall dress, with pink and white polka dot shirt underneath. Blossom picked her up and out of the closet and sat her daughter down on the bed.

"Becca." Blossom cooed wiping the potential tears on her face. "There is nothing wrong with your eyes. They're beautiful."

"But everyone says I'm a freak! There's no one in the world who has red eyes like me!"

"Rebecca. Look at me." Rebecca raised her head to show the pair candy apple red eyes. "There is nothing wrong with your eyes, and there's nothing wrong with you. Look at me, I have pink eyes, and do you see me crying in my closet?"

Becca shook her head. "No…"

"I know its hard to back, but you have to face your bullies head on. And you can't cry in front of them okay? You have to be brave. Think you can be brave for mommy?"

Becca reluctantly nodded her head. "Yeah…"

Blossom gave her daughter a small smile and hugged her. "Come on. Grandpa made some breakfast." She took her by the hand and the two walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning Rebecca!" The Professor smiled picking his granddaughter up for a kiss on the cheek. Rebecca giggled loudly.

"Grandpa!"

"Hurry up and eat you two, before your breakfast gets cold." The Professor scolded putting Becca in a chair in front of her food. Blossom checked her watch and became alarmed at the time.

"Oh no! We got to go!" Blossom ran and swiftly grabbed Becca's sacked lunch, her work bag, and keys before stuffing a piece of bacon in her mouth. "Come on, sweetheart! You can eat your breakfast in the car!"

Becca eat two spoons worth of eggs before grabbing the bacon off her plate.

"Don't forget your bookbag, pumpkin!" The Professor held a small pink backpack covered in stickers and paint. Becca slipped on her bag and gave him a hug.

"Bye grandpa!" Blossom, grabbing her jacket, gave the Professor a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tonight!" She shouted running out of the door and into the driveway. The Professor waved at his family as he watched his granddaughter climb in the backseat and strapped herself with the seatbelt while her mother frantically placed her things in the car and closed the door.

He had overheard their conversation, and gave a disappointed sigh.

The news had come to a shock for everyone. A week after graduation, Blossom had collapsed in their living room. The doctor said that she had experience exhaustion from her pregnancy. It was a bombshell to find out she was pregnant; it was heartbreaking to find out that she was five months along already. There have been many cases of women never knowing that they are pregnant until the baby is born. Its scary, but it happens.

And that's what happened to Blossom Utonium.

She was so devastated with the news, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. All she did was cry.

She wouldn't tell them who the father was. She wouldn't tell them who the man was who altered the course of her life drastically.

Because of the baby, Blossom had to relinquish her scholarship to Yale, and put off going to college for a year after the baby was born. She was so distraught for months—no amount of cheering up from her sisters could make her feel better. Bubbles had believed it was Dexter, and the Professor's blood boiled at the idea of his former protégé abandoning his daughter in a time like this.

On September 27th, Rebecca Cherise Utonium was born with as much love and praise as any family would for the coming a new baby. Despite, Blossom's destress throughout the pregnancy, the moment she held her daughter in her arms, the Professor could see all of the adoration and attention Blossom gave to the small baby. He knew that Blossom would do anything she could for her child, just as he had done for his girls.

Rebecca opened her eyes that day, and frightened the entire staff in the hospital. Bright red eyes on a baby was hardly normal—despite Blossom having blushed pink eyes. But the reaction on the family was completely different.

Bubbles gasped loudly.

Buttercup punched the wall and broke her hand.

The Professor knew where those red eyes had come from, and prayed that he stayed as far away from his family as humanly possible, or else he will surely be sorry.

But despite their feelings toward him, Rebecca was loved by her aunts and her grandfather dearly. Blossom gave up her future to be a chemist, like her father, and pursued a career in government with her degree in political science from Townsville University. She would have graduated early, but between the part-time jobs, internships, and being a full-time mother 24/7, Blossom was just happy to even graduate on time.

There were times he heard Blossom crying in the middle of the night, due to the stress of it all. She never regretted ever having Rebecca, but, he would hear her angrily regretting several decisions in her life—most of them involved…Rebecca's father. But Blossom was strong—strong enough to pull herself up and be the best supportive single mother she could be. She didn't need anyone else to take care of her baby; she would be just fine by herself.

Of course, Blossom would get certain looks. Blossom Utonium, formerly an esteemed and valued member of the community as young woman, is now a single, young mother with a child who has notorious red eyes. Word spreads nastily from mouth to mouth; trophy wives with nothing else better to do than to condemn Blossom for her life choice.

But Blossom held her head up high, and threatened anyone who would speak terrible words about her daughter.

And the Professor couldn't be anymore prouder.

* * *

Brick didn't arrive in the heart of the city until late afternoon. A couple of people heard he was in town, and called for him to stop by. The Gangrene Gang and Sedusa were fine to say "Hi", but when the Amoeba Boys started begging for favors to be done, Brick knew it was time to move on with the day.

And that started with a bullshit parking ticket. The meter was already busted! Not his fault! Which was why he was heading straight for the top, so they could get a piece of his fucking mind.

Brick parked at Townsville City Hall parking lot, and made his away up the steps. He passed several men and women in their expensive business suits giving him second looks as he walked by. Brick rolled his eyes, and debated whether or not to give them something to look at. Red eyes, tattoos, piercing, backwards cap, long hair—nothing for them too be afraid of, for now. That was why Brick couldn't imagine having a career in the political office; too many big heads with better priorities than the positions they were elected to serve. They would rather stuff their own pockets with the people's money than to actual give a damn.

Once he reached the top, a woman with a tight pencil neck skirt walked by him, and of course, Brick took a minute to admire. Not bad. But once he turned around, he bumped into someone else—someone who clearly wasn't paying attention.

"Hey watch where you're—"

Brick stopped.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't blink.

He stood his ground like a petrified statue at the rosy eyes had adored of Blossom Margret Utonium. And judging from her widened stare, she was just as surprised as he was. There were no words spoken between each other, but the haunting silence of the past engulfing them alive. They remembered every moment they spent together; the good, the bad, and the ugly.

Fevered kisses of desperation, skin nipped and sucked on, fingers clawing away clothing for the feel of skin, mouths searching in areas forbidden, the agonizing pleasure of penetration, the pounding of two, heated bodies becoming one, the sounds of screams, skin slapping, breaths panting and that unforgettable smell of pure, lustful sex with no strings attached.

That was what they wanted.

That was what they agreed on.

So why did wanted more?

It caused more harm than good.

" _I should have never involved myself with you."_ They both thought.

But here they were. Standing a foot away from each other, not bothering to greet each—let alone move.

Brick wanted to say something, but his mouth had run dry at the sight the of her. She looked…good. Blossom was still the same smoking hot babe as she was in high school, but he could tell that her hips and her breasts were larger than he had remembered—which was really fucking great. Her hair was as silky smooth as he remembered, her skin flawless as ever, and her eyes—oh God—her eyes alone would drive Brick to slam her against the wall and have them relive all of those nights he would sneak out to her house and—

"Blossom! There you are! I thought you had run of without me! We're going out to Melgoni's for lunch, and I am paying for it, so I don't want to hear your—OH! B-BRICK JOJO?!"

Brick didn't need to look up since he recognized that voice of Robin Snyder—the Utonium's neighbor and best friend. He didn't bother to greet her or acknowledge her, because he was still focused on Blossom and Blossom only. Brick wanted to say something, but what could he say?

That he was sorry for all of those things he said to her?

That he was lying so she could have a better life?

That he actually craved for her like the air he breathe, and hungered for the taste of her every night he slept.

That he tried to drown himself away from her with pleasures of other women, who were nothing compared to her.

That he had lived five years with hole in his chest he tried to fill with any substance he could get his hands on, but nothing worked.

Was that what he wanted say?

"Does…he know about Rebecca?"

…Rebecca?

"Who's Rebecca?"

From Robin's question sparked the energy Brick needed to finally talk to Blossom, however, this honest and harmless question made Blossom's eyes turn dark and before Brick could blink, her fist was slammed into his mouth.

The punch caught Brick off guard that he nearly tumbled down the flight of stairs below him. Instead, he just fell on his ass with blood coming out of his mouth.

"DON'T YOU _**EVER**_ MENTION HER NAME AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SPEAK OF HER!" Brick looked up at the most terrifying sight. Blossom Utonium red in the face, fists clenched, nostrils flaring, teeth bearing. Her eyes were like that of a lioness, vicious and murderous.

Brick was honestly scared if not confused as Blossom stomped away leaving him on the ground with a bloody mouth. His eyes shifted to Robin, who was equally just as scared minus the confusion.

"Did…Did I deserve that…?"

Robin nodded her head. "Yeah. You did."

"Who the hell is Rebecca?!"

Robin bit her lip in contemplation looking in the direction that Blossom stormed off too. Brick didn't give her time to thing as he stood up and grabbed her by the arm.

"Blossom just fucking decked me over some chick named Rebecca. Now, you better give me some answers, or else I'll—"

"Rebecca is her daughter, okay?!"

Brick released her arm. "…what…?"

"Yeah…You knocked her up. Congratulations."

* * *

 **This may or may not be a squeal to "A Love Like War". ...okay it is. If you want me to continue it, leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **BunnyKoi Says: "There is beast in my heart and he won't let you leave alive."**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brick started out into the wild space dumbfounded. He sat on the bottom steps of Townsville City Hall with a wet, tissue paper clinging onto his mouth nursing the wound.

Blossom had abandoned Robin minutes ago, much to her disappointment—she really wanted to try out that restaurant. Instead, Robin stayed behind to help the injured Brick. The mouth wasn't so bad, but she could tell it was his heart that in the most pain.

She sat next to him wondering what he was thinking about; she didn't know if she should say something or….

"How old is she?"

Robin jumped a bit at his sudden question. She barely registered what he had said. "E-Excuse—what?"

"How. Old. Is. She?"

He was talking about Rebecca. "She's four."

Four.

Four years.

He had missed four years' worth of a growing child.

Brick missed first words, first steps, first birthday.

He missed first missing tooth. He missed bicycle rides. He missed kite flying, learning to tie shoes, even the stupid girly shit, like tea parties and dolls—he didn't care, he missed ALL OF IT.

Four years he could never get back.

Robin saw how Brick was taking this bit of information. His body was rocking, fists clenched and unclenched, his leg hopping in place. His face was hard with his mouth shut tight, probably stopping himself from shouting obscenities into the wind. His eyes set on hard stare in the direction of where Blossom ran off to.

Brick was quiet, which made Robin nervous.

"So…you went to Stanford, right—?"

"Four years?! Four _fucking_ years, and she didn't have the nerve to tell me?!"

Robin held her hands up in defense. "Woah! Okay. Let's just calm down."

"You can fucking calm down! How in the hell can she just…have a kid— _my_ kid, and not tell me?!" He tossed the tissue paper on the ground violently as he stood up.

Robin shrugged in her spot. "Well, she is the mother. And frankly…you weren't there. It's only fair."

"Fair to me?!"

"No!" Robin stood up a step getting a high level over Brick. "Fair to Rebecca! And Blossom, for that matter! After what you did—what you said to her, really messed her up!"

Brick rolled his eyes and turned his head away, not wanting to hear this, but Robin pulled his arm and forced him to look at her.

"Almost every night, Blossom would come to my house and cry over you! She'd spent hours debating on whether or not she was good for you or wondered if she was being punished for cheating on Dexter with you. Blossom is the strongest person I know, and to see her pouring her eyes out over a selfish asshole like you, broke my fucking heart!" Robin's eyes became teary in the memory, but she kept them at bay to give Brick a piece of her mind. "It took us months—MONTHS—for us to convince her otherwise. Then she realized she was pregnant, and I prayed to God it wasn't yours."

Brick stayed silent listening to Robin's monologue. A part of him agreed with that last sentence.

"But like I said, Blossom is a strong person. She doesn't need you poking your nose around in her life."

"Rebecca is my kid too. I have every right to see her—"

"And what? Tell her 'Hey, guess what? I'm your dad, but don't get your hopes up. Your mom and I were just having fun!'"

" _We were just having fun. It's not my fault you got your little hopes up."_

If Robin were a man, he would punch the shit out of her. She reminded him of the words he said to Blossom, and that felt like a stab to the heart.

Instead, Brick grabbed her arm and rough pulled her down a step, on his level. "Listen! I don't have time to be talked at! What we did, it's in the past, and it'll stay there, got it?" Robin glared back at him. "Now, you're going to tell me which way Blossom ran off to, or else you're going to be sorry."

"Why? So, you can break her heart again? Fat chance! Now, I suggest you let me go, because I work for some very powerful lawmakers, who would love to throw a west-side, punk like you behind bars!" Robin didn't enjoy threatening people with her position, but a situation for this called for it.

Brick didn't care for her position, not in the slightest, but it wasn't worth making a sense. Eventually, he released her arm. Robin huffed and picked up her bag.

"I don't have time to fight you or prove anything to you. Just tell me where Blossom went and let me talk to her." Brick demanded, but Robin never let up of her glare. Brick stared back with a serious face. "I'm not going to hurt her. I swear."

After a pause, Robin let out a groan and put her hands on her forehead. "She's going to kill me…" She mumbled. "She couldn't have gotten far. She's probably at the Block Café around the corner."

Brick began taking some steps down before stopping again. "Robin." He said catching her attention again. "Look. I'm sorry, okay? When you lost your dad and find out you have a kid in a short amount of time, a lot of emotions run by. I didn't mean to grab you like that." He didn't bother to wait for her reply before descending down.

* * *

Blossom tapped on the brick wall rapidly. She really needed a cigarette right now; it had been so long since she had one, and seeing Brick's face again, after five years, ignited her urge to smoke the stress away. She didn't bother going in the "Block Café". She lost her appetite completely.

Blossom paced the sidewalk and pulled her hair wanting to scream so bad, but she wasn't going to. How _**dare**_ he can think he can just waltz in, all sexy and irresistible as he always been, and even so much as utter her daughter's name?

She took a deep breath and exhaled calmly.

She wasn't going to deal with him—he wasn't worth her or Rebecca's attention. Blossom just got this job as a secretary to Townsville's City Attorney. That was not an easy position to land for someone as young as her. Blossom busted her ass to get this job, and she wasn't about to let Brick and his new, bad boy tattoos to ruin it!

Blossom did this for Rebecca, and nothing was going to stand in her way.

"BLOSSOM!"

Speak of the devil and here he was.

Blossom turned around to see her baby daddy running toward her. She didn't bother to ignore him and simply leaned against the wall. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk. About what happened. About Rebecca—" He quickly blocked an incoming fist directed at his face. "Stop, okay?! Stop hitting me for asking questions about our daughter—whom you _never_ told me about!"

"And why should I?! So, you can disappoint her and break her heart too?! Rebecca is better off never knowing you in the first place!"

"That's bullshit, and you know it! What will you say when she asks who her father was?"

Blossom got in his face. "She doesn't have a father. Simple as that."

Brick clenched his fist and barred his teeth. "You wouldn't dare—!"

"Try me!" She countered. "It's not like it's going to make much of a difference! You never gave a damn about me! All you saw in me was a great way to pass time and have a little fun! So why in the fucking hell should I let you to see _my_ daughter?!"

"Well maybe it would have been nice to know that I had kid—huh? Have you even once considered that, you selfish bitch?! That informing me of my child was even remotely considerate to you?! FOUR YEARS, BLOSSOM! You hid this from me for four—fucking—years! You never once thought about how I would feel or what I would do—"

"Yes! Because it's all about you! And you call me selfish?! I didn't tell you because I didn't want to tell you! After what you said—"

"That was in the past. Get over it! And last time I checked, you were the one who got their hopes up for a relationship that wasn't going to happen. So don't start pointing fingers at me when you got your emotions involved."

At this point, Blossom became red in the face. "You're a fucking asshole, Brick Jojo! I should have never involved myself with a prick like you! The only good thing that ever came out of this was Rebecca, and you don't deserve her! Four years wasn't long enough for the likes of you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Brick hadn't realized how hard he was clenching his fist until he felt his palms bleed. "Listen up, pink-eyes," Damn, he hadn't used that nickname since middle school. "I don't give a shit if you hate my guts for the rest of my life,"—lies— "but you are NOT going to keep me from seeing my child. Not informing me of her, doesn't make it rightfully so! Have you ever thought that I want to father my own kid?! No—you didn't—"

"Get over yourself!" She scoffed.

"—you were being selfish! Like you've always been!"

"I don't need to hear this shit from you!" She began stomping away in a—

"Just like how you thought you could have me _and_ Dexter at the same time!"

—and turned around to deliver strong punch to his face. This time, she didn't sim for his cheek but landed square in his eye. The force of the punch surprised both of them—Brick being caught off guard while Blossom being blinded by her rage—as well as the bystanders were listening to their yelling and screaming. By the time Brick fell flat on the ground, wondering how in the hell Blossom got so strong, two police officers showed up.

"Hey! Break it up!" Brick was roughly lifted off the ground—a gesture he was used to with the police—and was met with striking green eyes.

Brick rolled his eyes. Of course, Buttercup was cop. Did he expect anything less? No.

He pulled his arm out of her grasps and cradled his swollen eye.

"Brick Jojo." Buttercup folded her arms over her navy, blue uniform. The smirk she wore for a second dropped to a frown. "Welcome back home, and you're already picking a fight with my sister? How long as been? Four years?"

He **really** hated that number.

"You're a cop now? Suits you." Brick tried not the sneer. He simply chose to avoid her locked glare and glanced at her partner: Oh…it's Mike Believe. He remembered he had a few classes with Believe, but he never really talked to him. He was quite the daydreamer; surprised to see him in a police uniform.

Mike gave him small, shy wave. Brick didn't reciprocate, and instead set a glare on Blossom. Yeah—she was still pissed.

"Care to explain what the issue is?" Buttercup demanded placing her hands on her hips. She looked at Blossom and Brick, but it was clear she was talking to Brick.

Brick shook his head. "No. There ain't nothing wrong here. We're just catching up. Right?"

Blossom said nothing. Her fist was burning red clenched to her side ready for another strike. Her chest was rising and falling, her body reeling back from another adrenaline-fueled attack. She glared at him—daring him to say or do anything that would piss her off. She was ready to fight, but he knew she wouldn't risk it with law enforcement next to them.

"Well, since we don't have a problem, then I suggest we stay out of trouble. _Brick_." It was Buttercup's turn to sneer. She wasn't happy Brick was here either.

"How's your eye?" Officer Believe asked.

"Fine. Thanks." Brick replied curtly. Brick could feel it starting to swell.

"How long will you be staying in Townsville?" Buttercup questioned stepping between him and Blossom staring him down. "I figured you would be here for your father's funeral."

Brick smirked. "Where did you hear that from?"

She frowned. "Answer the question."

"I was planning to leave here, but…." His blood red eyes set their sights on rose pink ones. "Something came up. Turns out I'll be staying for a while."

Normally, seeing her furious expression would make Brick smile, but instead, it upset him further. He didn't bother to hear anything else Officer Utonium had to say and walked away from the group. Buttercup didn't bother to stop him. Mike hesitated but stayed put like his partner.

The instant Brick turned the corner, Blossom cracked.

She screamed surprising Buttercup, Mike and the civilians around them. At first, Buttercup thought it was because her sister hurt her hand, but the louder Blossom wailed, Buttercup understood that pain was from somewhere else.

"Blossom! Blossom! Calm down!" Buttercup shook her sister to snap out of it.

"Why is he here?! And you knew?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Blossom demanded.

"So you can have another mental breakdown over him? Hell no! Blossom, you're over him! Don't let him get to you!"

Blossom shook her head sadly. "…. I thought I was over him…" She took a deep breath. "But you're right. I don't need him in my life right now, and he's not setting foot near Rebecca ever. I'm going to make sure of it."

* * *

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDING ME WITH BRO?!"

"PREGNANT?! YOU GOT BLOSSOM UTONIUM PREGNANT?!"

"I HAVE A NIECE?!"

"Man! You lucky pops ain't here no more, or else he would've beat the shit outta you!"

"Yeah…no shit."

Brick had been nursing his black-eye with a cold beer bottle at his family's bar, _The Green Chimp,_ while listening to his brothers getting on his ass from what he just told them. They were just as surprised as he was, and of course, they were not happy either.

He walked in the bar with a swollen eye, his brother asked him what happened, and he told them truth: "My baby mama beat the shit outta me."

Rebecca. Her name had been racing through his mind all day, and perhaps for the rest of his life.

Rebecca. That was a good name; strong, honorable, respectable. What was her middle name?

Rebecca Utonium, obviously. That hurt his heart.

Rebecca Jojo—but after that vicious attack from mama bear, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

His mind was centered around Rebecca. Who was she? Who does she look him? Does she have any of his features? God help her if she has his eyes.

Is she smart? At four, she should be in kindergarten. Does she like it?

What does she like to do?

What are her favorite foods?

Brick slammed his beer bottle on the counter angrily.

He wasn't angry at Blossom for keeping him away from their daughter. He broke it off before they could become something more; something great, something wonderful. But he was stupid. There was never going to be happy relationship between them; all they wanted was sex. There is no future in that. This wasn't a feel-good, happy movie: cheating, fuck-buddies don't get a happy ending, especially with each other.

He didn't deserve someone like Blossom.

" _Perhaps some outside force would drag her down into a life she doesn't deserve."_

Brick thought he was going to drag her down.

" _A life in the slums scrapping by on whatever she could find does not suit her, don't you agree?"_

But he had already done that and worse.

He altered the course of her life without knowing.

She probably gave up her scholarship to Yale and stayed in Townsville. He could remember their conversations together about her leaving Townsville for good. He remembered how much she hated this city and would do anything she could to leave. Now, with a baby, Blossom had to stay longer than she had anticipated.

That was his fault.

The image of her heartbroken face haunted his mind every time he closed his eyes.

" _Look babe. You were just an easy fuck."_

He was so stupid.

" _We could never make this work."_

He hurt her, in more ways than one.

" _It's not my fault you got your little hopes up."_

And he was never going to see her or Rebecca again.

"Bro? Are you okay?"

Brick looked up to see Boomer staring at him with concern. His stinging eye brought him back to the real world and Brick put his lukewarm beer bottle back on it. "I'm fine."

Boomer knew he was lying. "What are you going to do?"

Brick gave his brother a look.

Boomer shrugged and began cleaning a glass. "I mean—if I were you, I would try to make things right. I would want to do anything to be in my kid's life, even if Bubbles hates me—I MEAN BLOSSOM! I meant to say Blossom!" His slip up nearly caused him to drop his glass. "Um….yeah…so try to get on Blossom's good side?"

"After the beatdown she gave you, I think it's gonna be a while before you can get near her." Butch countered.

Brick shook his head. She hated his guts. She doesn't want anything to do with him; if that was what she wanted then…

"No. I want to see her. I want to see Rebecca. I don't care if Blossom hates the ground I walk on, I don't want my daughter growing up thinking that her father never wanted to meet and see her."

"So… how do you plan on doing that?" Boomer asked.

Brick thought about it long and hard, until he looked at Butch. "Mitch and Buttercup are still dating, right?"

Butch's eyes darkened as the mere mention of the two made him want to punch something. But he learned how to control his emotions. "Yeah. Why?"

* * *

Rebecca didn't like school.

The kids were mean to her. They picked on her because of her eyes. They were bright red, and that was not normal. She tried to be nice to them, but everyone either ran away from her or push her away. If she cried, they would pick on her more.

She told the teachers on them, but it wouldn't work out well.

The way they treated her was so odd; like they were talking to a baby. The teachers would talk to the other students and tell them to stop, but that was about all they would do.

Rebecca didn't understand.

They would push her around because she was smaller than the others.

Her teacher would call on her when other students couldn't answer a question correctly, and she answered it right, the other students would get mad at her.

She didn't get it.

Was she supposed to say the wrong answer?

Rebecca wanted nothing more to cry.

But she couldn't cry.

She promised her mommy she had to brave.

And being brave meant facing her bullies head on.

But she just wished she knew why her eyes were so weird.

Sometimes, she hated them. She hated her eyes and all the trouble it caused her.

Rebecca used to like school, but now, because of her freakish-red eyes, she hated school.

She wanted nothing more than to stay at home with mommy, grandpa, Auntie Buttercup and Aunt Bubbles.

* * *

 **Aw Poor Becca. Poor. Blossom. Poor Brick.**

 **BunnyKoi Says: "You've been running through my mind all day."**


End file.
